fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Party
Pokémon Party and Pokémon Fiesta are games released for the Xbox Syndicate. They are both spin offs in the tenth generation of the core Pokémon series. Gameplay Pokemon Party and Pokemon Fiesta differ greatly from their predecessors, as they feature ganeplay reminiscent of the Mario Party series, though the classic RPG gameplay of the Pokeomn series is kept intact in some parts. Both games take place in a large, colorful city located somewhere in the region, known as Soirée City. Players ride on their choice of Ride Pokémon around the streets of Soirée City, which resemble a giant party board similar to the ones seen in the Mario Party series. Ride Pokémon are fueled by Poké Treats, and the player always starts off with four Poké Treats. If the player runs out of Poké Treats, the Ride Pokemon will refuse to move, ending the game. The player can earn more Poké Treats by winning minigames that are played every three turns. Occasionally, players will land on spaces next to tall grass or NPC trainers, and it is s where players engage in battles with other Pokémon. Players use their Ride Pokemon to battle either wild Pokemon or Pokémon owned by another character. When the HP of a wild Pokemon is low enough, the player will be able to capture it with a Poké Ball. Players can then use captured Pokémon in battles if his/her Ride Pokémon is fainted or low on HP. The goal of the game is to solve the mystery behind the disappearance of fun and whimsical items known as “Doodads”. The games introduce two brand new Pokémon, Carnivaleon and Sombrerigo, both of whom are the culprits responsible for stealing the Doodads and scattering them across Soirée City. Gameplay Modes In the single player-exclusive Soirée City mode, the player’s job is to complete missions assigned to the player by the various inhabitants of Soirée City. The prize for each mission successfully completed is a Doodad. Once the player has found all of the missing Doodads, they must battle and capture Carnivaleon or Sombrerigo. In the multiplayer-exclusive Party Duel mode, one player is pitted against another in a race to see who clears the most missions before they run out of Poké Treats. Party Duel plays similarly to Soirée City mode, except now the rewards for clearing missions are Duel Tokens. The player with the most Duel Tokens wins. Battle Stadium is devoted entirely to Pokémon battles. Players can either rent specific Pokémon or transfer any Pokémon they have captured in Soirée City and Party Duel modes. Eight Trainers must be defeated in order to win. Practice Battle allows players to train and level up any Pokemon they choose. Transfer Bank allows players to transfer or store Pokémon to and from Pokémon Ben 10 Splash, Pokémon Ben 10 Crash and Pokémon Sunny (Pokémon can also be transferred from, but not to, Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch ‘Em All! and any of the Game Boy or Game Boy Advance Pokémon games with the GBA link cable and a Game Boy Advance). Doodads Doodads, invented by Professor Paradox, are interactive items such as a Morse code generator and a love meter. The game includes over 120 Doodads. A few Doodads can also be played in multiplayer mode if players control different buttons on a single controller. Trivia * Pokemon Party and Fiesta are based heavily on Mario Party Advance. * Copy-Ability-Studios intended for Pokémon Party and Pokémon Fiesta to be the first Generation 10 Pokémon games, but progress on the games were later scrapped and development restarted as a result. ** This also occurred during a time in which Generation 10 had nothing to do with the Ben 10 series, as the completely new Pokémon that were initially created for the early iteration of Generation 10 were originally supposed to make an appearance before ultimately being replaced. * This is the first time that Ride Pokémon are used in battles. Gallery Category:Pokémon Ben 10